Therapy Sessions
by Chibi-Dears XD
Summary: Ed and Envy need therapy! Ed has anger problems and Envy has a troubled past. Can they help each other? Edvy


Exchange

"I had always been this short," Ed told the psychiatrist," so, of course I would be sensitive about it." Ed hated coming here. It's only cause of Hohenheim. Why he was cursed with such an idiotic father like him, he'll never know. So what if he got into fights with Roy, he had it comin'. Ling two. What did poor Ed ever do to them? Hell, he even paid Ling's food debt!

So, one day I was walking down the hall too lunch, when Ling wrapped an arm around my neck, and said, "Hello Hello Chibi-san!"

I had already had a bad morning, and wasn't in the best of moods, so I said, "What do you want Ling?" in the most venomous voice I could muster.

Well, being Ling, he said, "FOOOOOOOOOOD!" He rubbed his stomach and whined. So, being the saint that I am, I went into the cafeteria and bought Ling some food. When we went to sit down, Roy Mustang showed up. Yeah, Roy's my friend, but it's like a I-Fucking-Hate-You-But-I-Need-To-Get-Along-With-You-Cuz-Of-Winry-And-Riza situation.

Being the nice guy that he is, the first words coming out of his mouth is shrimp and shortie. So, I jumped on him, blah blah bah, and now I'm here. Stupid Hohenheim! He's the one who sent me here!!

Wheeeeee therapy! Isn't it great? What fun, telling a random person all your troubles. Plus you have to pay them tons of money! Fun……

* * *

"I'm not going! I refuse!" Envy shouted. He had been going to therapy for a couple of weeks now.

When he was a freshman, Envy was teased so bad, that he had to switch schools and telephone numbers. Now that he was a sophmore, he still has those nightmares of all of them. Calling him names, mocking him, beating him, and bruising him. He didn't trust anyone outside his family. He was afraid that if he trusted someone, that they would hurt him again.

So, Sloth signed him up for therapy sessions.

"You have too," Sloth said, " I don't want to have to smack you everytime you loose control." Envy gulped. Sometimes he would curl up in a ball with his speakers blaring, and cry. He would stay like that for a few days, without eating, or sleeping. The only way to get him to snap out of it was to smack him on the head. Despite her appearance, Sloth could hit harder than any body builder, which was why he was now climbing into her car.

"If only Wrath was here," Envy muttered.

"Well he's not," Sloth snapped, "You know I wanted him here too."

Envy sighed. After Dante died, Envy, Lust , Gluttony and Wrath were split up. Greed took in Lust and Gluttony, Sloth got Envy, and Pride got Wrath. Envy and Wrath were as thick as thieves, and had a hard time living without the other. Sloth had tried to get Pride to let her take care of Wrath, but he refused. Without Wrath, Envy wouldn't talk a lot anymore.

When they got there, Envy sighned in and waited for his therapist to finish. He waited for thirty minutes. Finaly she emerged from her office.

"Envy" she called.

"Yes mam?"

"We're gonna do somthing different today, ok?"

"Sure Sheska." Envy was confused. What did Sheska mean? (Sheska=Therapist. lol)

When he walked in, there sat a Blonde kid in his chair. So he moved to the other one. He stared at the blonde boy next to him was beautiful. He had long blonde hair pulled into a baid, honey eyes and a handsome face. Envy had faint traes of a blush on his cheeks.

"You'll be seeing each other for the rest of highschool," Sheska anounced.

* * *

So, all we did was talk about how i felt, what was on my mind, blah blah blah, when Sheska asked, "Ed, would you like to help another patient out?" I stared at her.

"What's wrong with him... or her?" I asked.

"He's been having trouble trusting others," Sheska stated, "He has a very troubling family life, and I was wondering if you could help him?"

I thought about it. What harm could it do? "Ok," I smiled, "Why not?"

"Good, that's just what I wanted to hear," Sheska grinned. She walked out of the room. I was about to snatch some of her peppermints, when she came back in.

This guy walked in. He had long green hair, deep purple eyes, skinny jeans,a kingdom hearts T-shirt (lol i want that shirt so badly!!!!!), and a purple and black checkered bandana was in his hair. Now, I don't play for the other team, but damn! That dude is so fuckin hot!!!! Woah....did I just think that?

* * *

The blonde haired guy next to me said, "What were you saying, Miss Sheska?' I laughed a little. He glared. I suddenly remembered them. They glared at me too. I cringed.

He said, "I'm sorry." His eyes softened. I could feel my cheeks heat up. Curse this stupid crush!! What a minute..... I have a crush??

" I said," Sheska replied, "That you two will be spending at least an hour everyday together throught your high school lives."

I watched for his reaction. He blushed. He's so adorable! I looked back at Sheska.

"Starting when?" I asked.

Sheska thought it over. "Hmmmm..." When she finally said, "Maybe.... Thursday!"

"Tomorrow?" The blonde asked.

"Yes Edward, tomorrow."

Edward? His name is Edward? It fits him. I smiled.

"Do I get the pleasure of knowing his name?" Edward asked.

I smiled. "My name is Envy. Envy Borelis."

He smiled, "Edward. Edward Elric."

* * *

**me: jenny does not own.... cep for this little fanfic**

**Envy: yeah yeah yeah... whatever...**

**me: that's not how yo talk to your master, slave!!!!**

**Envy: make me**

**me: remember, you asked for it (grabs Envy his hair and drags himm to my room)**

**me: see ya next time!!!**


End file.
